Un sapo en la sopa
by Kanon.93
Summary: Minific basado en el cuento "El rey de los sapos"... soy mala haciendo resumen u.u'


***Disclaimer: Candy Candy es propiedad de Mizuki Kyoko e Igarashi Yumiko.**

**Este minific lo escribí cuando tenía 15 años, me inspiré con un cuento que mis padres me leían cuando estaba pequeñita que se llamaba "el rey de los sapos". Me fue mucho muy inevitable no irme tanto a la fantasía, ojala y lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute escribiéndolo.**

"**Un sapo en la sopa"**

Voy a empezar esto con mi frase favorita. Había una vez en un reino muy lejano un castillo, donde vivía una princesa llamada Candy.

Candy acostumbraba ir todas las mañanas ir a pasear a un lago cercano a su castillo a leer cuentos de todo tipo. Un día, ella se quedo mucho más tiempo leyendo un libro, pretendía irse hasta terminarlo por completo.

Suspiro con el mágico final, le encantaba lo que cada cuento decía al final: "y vivieron felices para siempre", esperaba algún día vivir feliz para siempre con su príncipe azul. De pronto los suspiros de la princesa se vieron interrumpidos por una voz que parecía venir de la nada.

Busco y busco por todos lados al dueño de esa voz, mas no lo hoyaba. La chica pensó que ahora sí que se le había zafado un tornillo con tanto libro que leía.

-Debes de dejar los libros Candy, acuérdate que así empezó la locura de Don Quijote.

-No estás loca, estoy enfrente de ti.- le dijo esa misteriosa voz.

Candy estaba bien confundida, lo único enfrente de ella era el lago.

-¡Ahora caigo!-exclamo -Me está hablando el lago.

-¡NO!- grito la voz- ¡Soy yo! Mira bien.

Un mareo debilito el cuerpo de la princesa, lo que hablaba era un sapo verrugoso de ojos muy lindos y mimosos.

-Ahora si me dar el ataque o de hecho ya me dio, porque hay un sapo hablándome.

-No son tus ataques, soy un sapo que habla.

Candy recordó entonces un cuento que había leído tiempo atrás sobre un sapo parlanchín, lo malo fue que nunca leyó el final porque le faltaban las ultimas paginas al libro. Ella entendía que sólo se trataba de un cuento de hadas y no se podía volver una realidad, lo que más le aterraba era que el al sapo se le ocurriera pedirle lo mismo que el sapo del cuento.

-Mejor me voy antes de que los peces empiecen a hablarme- se dijo la princesa con un poquito de incredulidad.

-Pues como gustes, nos vemos luego, princesa.

El sapo salto de nuevo al agua y la pobre Candy corrió convencida de que por fin estaba loca.

En toda la tarde no volvió a sentir nada raro, pero todavía desconfiaba de su restaurada sensatez. Nada mas estaba esperando otra visión fuera de lo normal, como una calabaza convertida en carruaje, una bestia en un castillo o una marioneta convertida en un niño de verdad, sentía que cualquier cosa le podía pasar.

A la hora de la cena Candy se sentó en el comedor real, la princesa Annie, que era como su hermana, estaba de visita en el castillo y su compañía era grata para Candy. Annie noto el nerviosismo de Candy e intento preguntarle que le estaba pasando, algo en Candy se lo prohibió.

La princesa Candy tomo un sorbo de su sopa y otra vez escucho la vocecilla del lago. En esta ocasión todo venia de su sopa. Entonces salto de la mesa provocando que se le vaciara el plato encima, Candy sacudió su vestido y a sus pies cayo el sapo que había visto en el lago, Annie no pudo evitar lanzar un horrible grito de pánico.

-¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! –gritaba Annie

- Cálmate, Annie, es nada mas un sapo.

En eso entro al comedor el príncipe Albert, que llego a tranquilizar a la pobre Annie y sin darse cuenta se paro sobre el pobre sapo.

-¡Ay! Albert- dijo Candy jaloneándolo para que se quitara del pobre sapo.

-¿Qué ocurre, Candy? –pregunto el chico extrañado

-¡Lo vas a matar!

-¿A quién?

-Al pobre sapito, ¡hazte a un lado! –le ordenó la rubia.

Albert se movió, el sapo estaba inconsciente pero aun respiraba, Candy se lo llevo a su recamara para reanimarlo. Ahí lo acomodo en una camita para muñecas, llego a pensar que el pobre realmente se iba a morir y eso le preocupaba. Por suerte en esta historia nadie muere y en cinco minutos el sapo se recupero.

-Que bien que estés mejor, sapo.

-Ouch, ese sí que pesa una tonelada.

-Pues si no te hubieras metido en mi sopa a lo mejor esto no te pasaba.

-Claro, culpa al sapo si quieres, después de todo el dijo: me voy a meter abajo del pie de ese para que me aplaste.

-Perdón. Por cierto, ¿se puede saber qué es lo que quieres de mí? ¿Por qué me persigues? –le cuestionó Candy.

-Así, pues eso es difícil de explicar -susurro el sapo –Yo soy un príncipe convertido en sapo, fui hechizado y el encantamiento se rompe si una princesa me da un beso.

-Sapo asqueroso, de verdad crees tú que me voy a tragar ese cuento.

-Bueno, si no me crees tú te pierdes la oportunidad de casarte de un príncipe tan apuesto como yo. Mejor me voy al reino vecino, a lo mejor a princesa de ahí está dispuesta a vivir feliz para siempre.

El sapo se bajo de su cama y salto directo a la puerta, pero Candy no lo dejo ir y decidida acepto darle el beso para que se rompiera el hechizo. Candy puso al sapo en su tocador y cerrando los ojos le dio un beso en su viscosa frente.

-Así no se rompe el hechizo- la regaño el sapo – tienes que besar mis labios.

Candy le lanzo una mirada de pavor, sin más lo tomo entre sus manos y acerco sus labios a los de la criatura, entonces lo beso. Annie entro a la recamara de Candy y la descubrió en aquella situación tan embarazosa, Annie se puso verde y se desplomo en el piso como tabla. Candy volteo ver a su amiga que yacía inconsciente en suelo, luego vio al sapo que no había recibido ningún cambio, concluyo que el sapo la había engañado como a una niña.

-¡Te voy a matar!- grito Candy.

El sapo salió de la habitación despavorido pero triunfante por su logro.

Por días y días no volvió a ver al sapo, hasta que una noche mientras se acomodaba en su cama para dormir u extraño peso en sus rodillas le hizo levantarse de un salto. De las sabanas emergió el sapo con una picara sonrisa.

-¿Qué demonios quieres ahora?

-Yo nada mas vine a disculparme por lo del beso, princesa.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, la boca todavía me sabe a pantano –dijo la princesa tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

-Soy un sapo, ¿qué esperabas? Pero si tú me ayudas seré otra vez príncipe.

-Sí, cómo no.

-Es en serio, te diré el verdadero antídoto.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó Candy fingiendo poco interés.

-Si te conviertes en mi esposa dejare de ser sapo.

La princesa tomo al sapo y trato de ahorcarlo, pero no encontró cuello para apretarlo. La ira la tenía poseída. Entonces lo aventó al otro lado del cuarto y como si hubiera tirado una granada el pobre sapito exploto.

-¡Ay no puede ser! ¿Qué hice? ¡Perdóname sapito!

Candy empezó a llorar creyendo que después de todo el sapo se había muerto. Una misteriosa nube de colores rodeo a la princesa, ella levanto la vista y vio a un muchacho alto, de cabello largo, y ojos entre azul y verde. Candy recordó el final de aquel cuento del sapo que también era un príncipe.

-Sapo, ¿eres tú? –preguntó incrédula.

-Si, por cierto no soy sapo, me llamo Terry.

-¿Entonces eres un autentico príncipe?

-Así es. Entonces, ¿aceptas casarte conmigo?

**FIN**


End file.
